warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Corbonis
Considered to be the most frivolous world in the system second only to Gallius when it existed. A mild weathered planet home to some of the richest nobles of the Nerio System and also one of the more divided worlds as the earnings gap between the poor up to the nobility is especially high. Most of Corbonis' population still live in the mountains and hills but their ways are slowly dying as people are drawn to the coastal and island cities by steady work and better weather. It's been said by visitors that the Hill People represent the old ways and that they're being overtaken by the new, represented by the city dwellers. Geography Generally speaking Corbonis a temperate planet with short winters, all but a constant fog and clouds that hang over the mountains, producing intense thunderstorms and snowfall. It contains two large continents separated by a single wide ocean, dotted with small islands, but none of any real significance,except for Varmim. Toclus The Eastern Continent of Corbonis its cities are located primarily along the western coast and built in the shadow of mountains covered in temperate rain forest. These mountains are also home to mining interests, raw materials pulled from these mountains are sent to factories in the cities and made into finished goods for intersystem trade or sent elsewhere in the Imperium. Wyrham Home to a population of pureblood Rhiannon they are perhaps the sole surviving bastion of that world's culture, retaining the use of their language and practices for well over two hundred years. Like their ancestors they are miners, supplying millions of pounds of raw materials to refineries and factories every year. Pándhrosos A coastal city home to a large fishing port bringing in hundreds of tons of shellfish and Merum a day. Their catch is often broken down into an unrecognizable canned paste sold to the lower and middle classes, while the rich eat the best of it. This bounty cannot last forever and so as part of the city's efforts to rebuild included construction of a Xisodos farm in an effort to delay overfishing. While a city built for factories and fishing it does have its wealthy areas, located toward the city's center, its spires of glass and steel towering over the rockcrete sprawl around it. There are also wealthy areas bordering the beaches, known for their golden sand. Varmim The large island subcontinent between Toclus and Heromus. The larger modernized cities are found here along with the vast majority of native nobles. Syrenae This city is something of an engineering experiment constructed on land filled in around a series of otherwise unremarkable islands off Varmim's coast. To the more traditional hill people the city is nothing more or less than a testament to the vanity of the upper class. The fact that the city is painted entirely white only reinforces their opinion. Marsile A small collection of vistas and mansions home to the upper crust of the nobles and also the location where the most expensive shops are found. Credit checks are mandatory here and failure to pass the check results in being slapped with a vagrancy charge and a night in the local penitentiary. The area is slowly disappearing as Syrenae expands, most residents are relocating to the new city. This is the one thing the Hill people like about the area- it's slowly returning to its original state. Heromus The Western Continent of Corbonis, it is mostly flat with some hills. Thought to be the less glamorous continent as the bulk of the population of this continent earn less on average than the people of Toclus. Metal ore is mined from the few foothills and once refined is used in the weapons factories along the shores. Askalo The planet's capital and home to all government and religious leadership. While the system's Adeptus Arbites headquarters is located on Necro they maintain a presence in Askalo as well. Due to the importance of the city to the people of Corbonis it was the site of an uprising by Chaos cultists during the 12th Black Crusade, one that was stopped very quickly by the PDF and the Arbites. Like Pándhrosos it is a city built for function, not like the newer and far more glamorous new constructions on Varmim. Only the wealthy feel the need for ornate homes, with most of the decoration otherwise appearing on religious or government buildings. Jirot Bay Nestled on the shoreline this inlet has become a bustling port for both commercial and civilian purposes. Whether it be barnacled sailors or pompous tourists this bay sees a lot of traffic throughout the year. There's also a small town which has been built around the port that is mostly oriented towards selling supplies needed for maritime travels or selling trinkets to those willing to waste money on them. During the events of the 13th Black Crusade this once pristine location was reduced to a litter covered battlefield after traitor forces conquered the city. The city was ransacked and desecrated until a detachment of Imperial Guard composed of the 2nd Olea Infantry, Olea 2nd Light infantry, “Frag Dolls” the Olea 8th Light Infantry “Nightbirds” and the Khazamga 14th Infantry were sent to take the city back. Their leader, a Sorcerer named Rulek Dydire was killed by "Nightbirds" sniper Giada Thorne and his army turned on itself. History The Nerio Crusade It was when the Tempered Souls Astartes annihilated the xenos within the Nerio System that this world's history began. It was fought over for months but eventually it was won after much toil. After the successful extermination of the resident xenos filth the door was opened for settlers to make their new home on this planet. Prior To Industrialization When it was first settled Corbonis lacked the many factories it now possesses and because of this the economy was largely centered around the procurement of raw materials, its people living in the woods and hills. Because of the lowly status of the planet it remained largely ignored by people coming into the Nerio System looking for a new planet to call home. The culture of Corbonis was very similar all across its vast lands and the very people that inhabited it began to form their own distinct features and dialect (an even more noticeable slur than a Syprian accent, though this has since disappeared amongst the city dwellers). It wasn't until M39.455 that this changed as a hopeful noble decided to use some of his wealth to branch out to modernizing the economy of Corbonis. He constructed refining facilities for the ore and built large cities for workers he brought in from off world. The influx of new people and new ways of living changed the culture of Cobonis permanently, drawing people away from the woodlands and hills where the vast majority lived and still do. 12th and 13th Black Crusades During both of the cursed Black Crusades Corbonis was divided by warfare. While the events of the 12th Black Crusade paled in comparison to the nightmarish times of the 13th they are both equally painful memories for the people of Corbonis. (For more info see Corbonis Ruffians) People and Culture Unlike the intensely religious people of the Tempered Souls homeworld Necro Corbonis society, at least in the cities, is much more liberal. In contrast to the dark somber clothing of Necro the people of Corbonis favor brighter clothes and patterns. City people of every class enjoy spending their leisure time at one of the beaches, wearing next to nothing, showing off perfect bodies and perpetual tans. This habit led at least one visitor to note that "Corbonis has the prettiest people I've ever seen." The Nobility/Wealthy The rich typically wear revealing fashions showing off their latest body modifications. It is also not uncommon for upper class citizens to experiment, engaging in multiple relationships before marrying. In many cases they never marry at all. They also tend to think poorly of the people of Syprios whether rich or poor, forgetting all too often that Syprios grows their food, all except what the middle class pulls from the sea. Whatever their opinions of the citizens of Necro they dare not speak against them for fear of the Tempered Souls. While a somewhat conceited, slightly self centered people they are not always unkind, accepting Kashidaan Cluster refugees without question. Middle Class Those who actually work for a living are much more grounded in reality than the somewhat out of touch wealthy and powerful. They tend to be the ones who actually run the cities, building infrastructure and fishing, supporting the lifestyle of the wealthy. They often have jobs in manufactorums or mines which makes them sympathetic with the working poor as typically the impoverished work in these fields of labor. Some are obsessive about the lifestyle of the rich and famous, but the more level headed among them resent those who are famous without any reason to be. Many of the middle class prioritize making ends meet rather than trying to emulate the activities of the nobles. The Poor The very poorest are confined to abject squalor, living in overcrowded segments of their cities. The gang violence in these poor areas is largely ignored by the local police and Arbites. It is not uncommon for this violence to sometimes spill over, usually resulting in the offenders being sent to Kri-os. The worst area is a single hugely overcrowded island off the coast of Askalo with thousands living in a space of only a few square miles. Due to such subpar treatment and facilities there has been social unrest in the past which has resulted in edicts/laws issued as appeasements to prevent a "peasantry revolt" as put by many of the members of the upper class. Hill People Like the people of the cities they too are a hybrid culture with Whyram being the sole exception. They prefer to keep to the mountains and hills, living in smaller settlements of wood and stone, never home to more than a few thousand people, making a living from lumber, fishing, farming, and mining. They enjoy what they call "Amasec" - something the other people of Corbonis call "Mountain Amasec" to separate it from what they drink. Mountain Amasec is a clear, very strong, grain alcohol sometimes flavored with fruit and berries. As noted above they still are still the planet's majority population, though their traditional ways are fading as people are drawn toward the cities by better weather and steady work. PDF ("Corbonis Ruffians") Members As stated by the regulations by which the PDF (aka the Corbonis Ruffians) conducts their activities the soldiers live in small settlements nestled within the vast woodlands of both Toclus and Heromus. They tend to be loners when in the cities preferring to be back in the woodlands and are often seen as wildmen by the city dwellers who are largely unfamiliar with the lifestyle the soldiers live. They earn a decent wage but often they will appear as though they only manage to make the bare minimum of funds to survive as they lack the want of material possessions that the majority of the rest of the population has, interested in little beyond what they need to support themselves and their families. As the majority of Corbonis' people live in smaller communities and not in the massive coastal cities they are still the primary PDF, though they are becoming more of a specialized unit within the new PDF being built. The 13th Black Crusade was a harsh lesson, the people realized they had grown complacent, they could no longer defend their home with the Ruffians alone. Laws and Politics Law(s) * A parent must financially support, at least in part, their children whether born of marriage or not until they come of age at 18. *In extreme cases of abuse or neglect the child or children may be taken from their abusive parent(s) and raised by The Ecclisiarchy or sent to the nearest Schola Progenium facility. *The worst offenders such as murderers are exiled to Kri-os *Vagrancy within the more developed cities is a crime and is an automatic six month sentence Politics The political climate of Corbonis is a cauldron of conflict as mudslinging campaigns and political espionage are all too common. While anyone may run for any position they choose the very biased public opinion means that typically only the wealthy and famous get positions of power within the government. This has led to a lot of displeasure from the middle and lower class who feel they aren't accurately represented by people who know not the struggle of the common man. Due to the fact that the large percentage of the political hierarchy are nobility many of the laws and edicts passed often deal with problems the upper class face or things that would only benefit the ultra rich. Taxation on the rich is fairly lax as the middle class takes most of the financial burden. There have been very heated debates as there are many claims made against the people in power of embezzlement and tampering with public funds. Religion Their generally liberal views extend to religion as well. They see their physical beauty as a blessing from The Emperor, one it would be a waste not to use and so they have no problem with a woman earning a living as an exotic dancer or even a joygirl. Nor do they look down on anyone enjoying a relationship of any length prior to marriage so long as any children to result are properly cared for. There is a condition to all of this- these actions are not a problem for them so long as they support the Ecclesiarchy and thank The Emperor for their good health and good looks. But unlike the wealthy the middle and lower classes take marriage and commitment seriously, despising anyone who is unfaithful to their spouse(or current partner) or abandons their family. While the wealthy have no need to work(and the more religious among them do thank the Emperor for that blessing) they take to theirs with devotion, seeing it as their duty to their families their home and the Imperium. Their views on what is socially acceptable tend to anger the world's religious leadership, they have reason to be concerned as Corbonis has given rise to Chaos Cults in the past. The PDF and the planetary Arbites have always been quick to respond to such threats, but they have been much more wary since the days of the 12th Black Crusade, when such an event occurred. Hill People The Hill people have a different view of things - they have no use for personal physical beauty, they live surrounded by it and so it is their right and responsibility to defend their homes in the Emperor's name, generally following the decrees to come from the priesthood. They are sometimes slow to settle down, waiting for the Emperor to guide them to their one perfect person. Wildlife Giant Rodents A common sight in many of the large rockcrete jungles of Corbonis. They are your average rat other than they have absolutely no fear of people (perhaps from being around them so often). They hide in the shadows but there are sporadic reports of swarms of rats chasing people down and consuming them like a pack of Rippers. Keppena A predatory lizard, that lives in the sewers of the cities, It is thought that they arrived there when wealthy citizens were unable to care for them or grew tired of their pets. However there is no proof of this, and may just be a native animal who adapted to the cities being built in their habitats. They aren't much of a threat to anyone but the rats, they're rarely larger than two meters long, and generally avoid people if left unprovoked. They are territorial though and it is best to avoid them in return. Heromus Stalker A fearsome predator native to the continent Heromus. These hulking monsters are large quadrupedal killing machines comprised of excessive brawn, ruthless motives, and large sharpened fangs. They are of course the natural apex predator of the forest of Corbonis and aren't afraid to make it known. They will often attack civilians unlucky enough to be followed by one or even the occasional inattentive Ruffian. Frethomin One of the very first species discovered by settlers these creatures are large omnivores. They are largely docile unless provoked in which case they will maul whatever they deem a threat. They are found all over Corbonis and are considered one of the more renown creatures from the planet. At times these large beast have been used by particularly brave members of the PDF in place of a hound. Salastros Hound Generally more common among the hills and often seen in the company of the Corbonis Ruffians, they are not popular pets amongst the city dwellers due to their untrainable, still largely feral natures. Sea Life Merum A sea dwelling creature only native to this planet. Similar to a Terran Catfish they are enormous spanning three meters from head to tail and often weighing in at more than a thousand pounds. They are predators in the oceans but largely subsist on schools of small fish and thus are not particularly a threat to humans. They are a common in the waters around Toclus and are often the main food source for coastal cities. Their meat is said to be a delicacy and is often exchanged for grain grown on the local agri world Syprios. Xisodos This clam is found everywhere on Corbonis. It can survive in both cold freshwater streams and the warmth of the oceans, likely due to genetic engineering of the species sometime during Corbonis's long forgotten early days. This means that they are a dietary staple for rich and poor alike, the cities and forests alike. They can range in size from the length of a man's finger and beyond, the largest reported was roughly the size of a Leman Russ tank at seven meters(approximately 23 ft) long. Vetoth While they can grow to thirty feet long it is rare to see this cephalopod reach that length- thousands are pulled in every day in nets cast by fishermen plying their trade off the coasts. Noted to have a pleasant taste not unlike Grox they are another staple food in the diet of the city dwellers Quotes Go on and add a couple. Denizen's Quotes About Category:Nerio System Category:Imperium Category:Civilised Worlds